ios_recoveryfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Recover Data on iPad without iTunes Backup
iTunes backup is one of the best ways for iOS users to recover lost data on iPad, iPhone or iPod touch. But sometimes you may deleted important data like photos, notes, contacts from your iPad by mistake and unfortunately you haven't synced your iPad with iTunes for backup before. You may wonder if it's possible to recover lost iPad data without iTunes backup. Fortunately, the answer is yes. And the only way to recover lost data from iPad without iTunes backup is to use some proper iPad data recovery to directly scan iPad instead of from iTunes backup. Best Tool to Recover iPad without Backup There are so many data recovery software for iPad out there in the market for you to choose from. But there are not many programs that are able to directly scan and recover data from iPad. Among the best and most voted iPad data recovery tools in the world, Dr. Fone iPad Data Recovery is the first one to do the task. It's specially designed to help iOS users retrieve deleted files from iPad, iPhone or iPod with or without iTunes backup. It's currently the best tool to restore any type of data, including photos, contacts, messages, videos, bookmarks, notes, calendars, and so forth from iPad, iPhone and iPod touch. Now download the test version for free and follow the 2 steps below to check how iPad Data Recovery performs to recover lost data from iPad without iTunes backup. * Please note both Windows and Mac versions of iPad Data Recovery work in the same way to retrieve deleted data from iPad without iTunes. Here we would take Windows version of the iPad data recovery as an example. Steps on Recovering iPad Data without iTunes Backup Step 1. Connect iPad and scan Connect iPad to computer and the program will begin to detect your iPad automatically. For iPad Air, iPad Mini, iPad Mini 2, iPad with Retina display, The New iPad and iPad 2, simply click "Start Scan" button to scan the data on iPad. If you use iPad 1, you need to enter the scanning mode by following the descriptions below which are shown on the picture: 1) Hold iPad and click the "Start" button on the program window. 2) Press "Power" and "Home" buttons on iPad at the same time for exactly 10 seconds. 3) Release the "Power" button but keep pressing the "Home" button until successfully entered the scanning mode. Step 2. Recover iPad data without iTunes backup After the scan, you can preview all data on your iPad. Check those files you want to recover and mark them. Click the "Recover" button to save them all on your computer. With these two easy steps, you are able to retrieve whatever iPad data lost or deleted by accident. If you have iTunes backup files for iPad, you can also recover iPad from backup with this iPad Data Recovery program. Category:IPad Data Recovery Category:IOS Data Recovery